The Raven's Shadow
by Blxck King
Summary: Two siblings get a big surprise on there birthday that changes there lives forever. Now there trapped in a world of bloodshed hopping that one day everything can go back to the way it was. This story is the perspective of two characters from "All in your Arsenal"by JamRax that I created and wanted to tell the story of.
1. Be Happy!

CHAPTER 1

(Shadows POV)

Another day, Another boring fucking day of school. Just two more days and Im home free. I came to this art school to learn about art not to paint everyday. "Ok class since theirs only two more days of school left, I will let you have a free day. "Ms.M stated. "What exactly do you mean by "free day"?" I asked with curiosity.

"It means do whatever you want as long as you don't get on my nerves and if the principal walks in just act like your good students and paint somthing." Ms.M replied with a sarcastic tone. So I decided to draw for a little bit then I started to doze off from lack of sleep "Damit, I knew I shouldn't have stayed up all night with Spa..."

"Briiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing" I jumped from my nap in panic. As I came to me senses I relized it was just the school bell so I quickly gatherd my things and left. As I walked into 5th period I noticed Raven was sitting by herself again.

" Hey whats up." All I got in responce was an evil glare "Hey Raven you good?" I asked in consern. "Uhh yes Im fine just board, and how many times do I have to tell you outside of school we're family but in school we're nothing." She said with annoyance. "Oh yaaaah...why is that again?" "Because no matter what school we attend your always the most popular guy there then people find out I'm your sister and they never leave me that hell alone. They always want to suck up to me to get to you and frankly I just want some fucking peace and quiet."

"Also every time your around me theres always a confontation between you and every random boy who looks at me the wrong way." Raven stated with anger. "Oh well its not my fault that alot of people like me...look im sorry if I always get into fights arounds you, I just want to be there for you as your older brother." I said with sadness.

I dicided to take my seat somewere else but as I was walking Raven called out to me" Hey bro." she yelled out. As she said that eveyone in class turned to her in confusion. As I walked back over to her She said "Look because tomorrow is our B-Day and I don't want you to feel bad. I'll let you be my brother just for today...and sorry for getting mad at you. I know your just looking out for me but please don't get into a fight over me again and in retern I'll lighten up." She stated with content. "Deal!"

I replyed. "Sooo umm...can I sit next to you." "...Sure." She said with regret.

The day went by and school was ending. Me and raven have the same 8th period so I never have to worry about catching up with her "Hey Raven you wanna go home together?" "Sorry but I got practice today" She replied. "What's the point of going to practice when you know like over half the Martial art's in the world?" I asked already knowing the answer. "Because my body isn't strong enough to use most of them yet so I have to keep getting stronger untill it is." "And there also letting me teach today." She said with excitement. "Oh well, ok I'll just see you when you get home then."

When I got home I threw all my stuff on the floor and plopped down on the couch "Moooom."I yelled. "Hmm guess she not home yet." As I floped around the couch wondering what to do I noticed that there was a package on the kitchen table. "Hm I wonder who its for?" As I looked at the box I noticed there was no return adress which was weird. I got a little curious so I decided to open it. "I'll just take a peek and close it back up." When I opened it up I was greeted with a note.

 ** _Dear Shadow and Raven Price, I hope_ _you two have a wonderfull birthday I'm sorry that I was never there for you but I hope that you'll like my gift, you may not know what to do with it now but the time will come when you do and when that time arises come find me._**

 _ **\- sincerely Professor S"**_

...Who the FUCK is Professor S. As I stand here confuesed I sat the note down and reach inside the pakage and all that was in it was a small black and purple box and some bubble wrap. "Duhh fuck is this rubix cube ass box, like I't dosint even open." Before I could finish rousting It there was a knock on the door so I put the box and the note back in the package and went to go see who it was.

When I opened the door I saw Paige holding a passed out Raven over her shoulder. "Let me guess, she over worked herself again?" "Yup" Paige answered. "Lay her down on the couch." As Paige laid Raven on the couch I decided to make dinner. "Are you able to stay for dinner?" I asked. "Naw its getting late so I gotta head home..oh and by the way can you do me a favor tomorrow?" She asked. "Hmmm depends...what do you want me to do?" I asked worried.

"I need you to pretend to be my boyfriend so I can get this creep off my back." She stated. "Sure, anything for an old friend." "REALY! thats great, thank you thank you thank you!" She yelled with exitment. She ran up to me and gave me a big huge and kissed me on the check then stormed out and yelled "I'LL BE HERE TOMORROW AT THREE OH AND BRING SPARK AND RAVEN IF YOU WANT!!"

"What did I just get myself into?" Raven was passed out and Mom was'nt coming home anytime soon so I finished making dinner and left their plates in the fridge and after I ate my delicious Chicken n Rice I went to my room to go to sleep early and prepare for my big day tomorrow.


	2. Be happy! (Part two)

Chapter 2

(Shadows POV)

"Heeeey wake up." A familiar voice whispered. "Wake uuuup"The voice persisted. As I opened my eyes and was greeted with consecutive licks to the face. "Hey..Spark..how's it going?" I said as the dog continued to lick me. "Well, I got bored while I was taking a walk so I came here." I pulled the dog off me and it laid down next to me.

"OK, but how did you get in here?" I asked. "I hooped through the window like usual." They said. "But this is the second floor" I said. " Yah, like I said I do it all the time" "Well I know that, but how did you get your dog in here is the question?" "Oh her, I left her at the front door so after I hooped in the window I let her in" "Ohhh, now that makes me sense."

"By the way where are you it's weird talking to your dog?" I asked confused. "At the end of your bed laying down bored." I crawled to the end of the bed to see Spark laying down half naked reading Gwenpool. " Put some clothes on I don't want my Mom coming in here getting the wrong idea, She'll probably just walk in here and think that your best friend is trying to seduce you on your birthday." Spark said with a smirk. "...Are you?" "I don't know..is it working?" "I've seen you naked more times then your girlfriend so no"

"Welp, Can't say I didn't try." As Spark had final put some clothes on I asked "So what did you get us for our birthday?" "Well seeing as it's your sixteenth year on this planet I figured I'd do something special so I got you, me, and Raven front row seats to a dmx concert tonight." "Sweet, who did you steal them from?" "I had my brother buy them for me because he owed me." "Why did he owe you?" I asked. "You remember Jenny right?" "You mean his current girlfriend, Yah I know her we go way back." I replied. " Well that was all me." "Wait you got those two together?!" I said with interest.

" Yup, So he owed me big time." Spark replied with content. "Nice one, So what do you want to do before that cause I have to do something for Paige around three." "Let me guess she asked you to get rid of a creep?" "Yah, Something like that." "She asked me the same thing yesterday but I told her I would be with you but if you're going then I might as well join." "Well let's wake Raven up and play games until she gets here cause there's nothing better to do." I stated.

After I got myself together Spark woke raven up and I took the dog home to Sparks brother. When I got home Raven was training and Spark was cooking. "Hey Ray did Mom leave for work yet?" "N-No but sshes not here, She ha-had a business meeting." Raven said painting while doing a one finger hand stance maintaining her concentration. As she answered I noticed something was off then I looked to the kitchen. "Hey Spark, since when did you learn how to cook?" I asked confused. "Since you stopped feeding me." Ever since middle school Spark would always sleep in my bed while I was at school and eat all are food. It got to the point where we never had food so Mom had to start buying ingredients for food and I would have to feed Spark everyday but after a while I stopped for some reason, hmm I wonder why.

As I sat there and pondering Raven jumped up. "Hey so whos the box for?" asked Raven while taking a drink of gatorade. "Oh that, it's a birthday present for both of us." I answered. Raven opened the box and read the note. "...Who is Professor.S and why did he give us a cube?!" Raven said confused. "I don't know but apparently he was in are childhood." I replied. "Hey shouldn't Paige be here by-" Spark started. "Diing" "I got it." As I opened the door I was greeted by Paige wearing a short tight dress with a black trim wearing a cute little black bowtie in her hair. "Heeey Shadow" Paige said in a flirty tone. "...Cute." "Sooooo, are you gonna let me in or are you just gonna have me stand here?" She said with the same flirty tone. "Oh sorry come in."

When Paige came in Spark was done cooking so after we ate breakfast Raven went to go take a shower and when she was done we headed out. "So where are we going?" I asked. "To the park. Usually when I hang around the park he shows up." Paige started while looking around in worry. I sate her down on a nearby chair and comforted her. "Hey Ray let's leave these two alone. Hmm how about a race around the park?" Spark said daringly. "Oh come on you know you always win" Raven said sulking. Spark proceeded to stare at Raven. "...Uhh fine." "Yay!, OK to the end of the park and back." Spark and Raven prepared themselves. "Ready…..set…….GO!" Raven and Spark darted toward the forest and disappeared in moments.

As Me and Paige sat there I continued to comfort her until she was ok. Then she looked at me and are eyes met. She blushed for a moment and we looked away and when I looked back and found her lips encroaching onto mine and before I knew it are lips locked and she began kissing me. She persisted to kiss me harder, and deeper with a fervet urgent need I've never seen before. I quickly pinned her down and got her off me "We..shouldn't be doing this!" I said to her panting trying to catch my breath. "So, I do a lot of things I shouldn't do!" She replied. I tried to get off of her but she had reached up and dragged me down to her and continued. After 5 mins she finally let me go and we got up and sat on the bench like nothing happened. "...You know this doesn't mean where getting back together right?" I stated. "Yah I know, but I really missed the fun times we had so I wanted to do it again just this once." "sigh OK I'll let it slide this time, but the won't be a next time!". "Aw, ok."

As we finished talking I looked at the path to see someone wearing a dark-blue jacket and a hood walking up. When I turned to Paige she was holding on to my are shivering in fear and when I saw that I knew it was him. I got up and walked over to him with her."So, I hear your messing with my girl?" " Your girl, huh not for long." He said smirking. "And what is that suppost to mean." I retorted. "It means that after I beat your ass I gonna take her from yuh!" I quickly got Paige behind and prepared to a fight, I thought that this was a little to sudden but hey a plot uh plot.

Before I could continue thinking he threw a quick jab right to the solar plexus and I blocked it then countered with I right hook to the ribs. "Hmm, you're pretty good." He said. I knew from the moment I hit him that he was an ameture. Looks like being Ravens training dummy paid off. He began to through a series of punches and on instinct I began to block. A couple of his punches connected and I was starting to feel it, I didn't feel like dragging this fight on so this and quick. I waited for an opening then put him in an arm lock. "Do you giv-" I started in annoyance but before I could finish he head butted me and in that instant I lost my temper and blacked out. When I came to I had him on the ground with me holding his dislocated arm behind his back while he was begging me let him go. When lose my temper I sometimes black out and go out of control and when I come back to my senses I don't remember a single thing I did, Raven dose the same thing but it's way worse. I felt bad for him so I relocated his arm and let him go then he just ran away. "Damn it's been awhile since I've seen you go bezerk." Paige said from a safe distance while walking towards me.

"Dammit!, I hate it when I do that I can't control myself when that happens." I said in anger. "I don't knoow, I kinda like it when your like that, especial in bed." Paige said in a flirtatious way. I decided not to reply and went back to the bench to wait for Raven and Spark and Paige walked up to me and sat on my lap trying to seduce me. As she was trying to seduce me she looked up and gasped. "JAMAL!!, WH-What are you doing here."

She quickly hurried off my lap and I turned to her in confusion "Who the fuck is Jamal?" I said aloud. "So I wasn't enough for you huh, you just had to go and cheat on me." Jamal stated in anger. " This isn't what you think!" Paige said trying to calm him. "...No seriously who the FUCK is Jamal." I said still confused. "Hees..my boyfriend." "...Wait what, we made out and your telling me you have a boyfriend." I said with concern. "You made out with my girl!!" Jamal said furious. "Well, SHE made out with me." I retorted. "You about to make out with these hands!" Jamal stated. "...Really, we broke up two years ago and this was all you could find." Jamal got triggered at my statement and began to walk toward me in anger ready for a fight. " Hey calm down I was just in a fight I'm not trying to get into another one." "Jamal please don't do this you're gonna regret it!" Paige said warning him but he couldn't hear her in his blind rage.

I don't like this guy but he's Paige's boyfriend so I didn't want to hurt him so I was just gonna dodge his punches but before he could get to me he was tackled by Spark. "Sorry about that couldn't, slow down." He was still enraged so he got up and hit Spark. "Oh no!" I said frightened. Jamal continued to walk towards me. "You might want to turn around." I said to him. As he turned around he was greeted with Spark gripping hit throat and holding him up in the air. Raven walked up to me from the forest painting. "Wha-whats going on. What did I miss?" " Welp it turns out Paige has a boyfriend and he hit Spark." I replied. "Oh that's bad." "Yup!" "Sooo are you gonna stop this!"

"Umm I don't know. Hey Paige do you want me to stop Spark!" I asked. "Yes please! I still need." Paige responded. I really don't like this guy but Paige needed him alive so I helped. When Spark gets like this shit happens and I have to fix it. I tried calling out Spark's name but I didn't get a reply. "Spark..Spark…..SPARK!!!" I continued to call out but nothing was getting threw. "EILIZA!!!" I shouted. She let go of him but not before he passed out. "How many times do I have to tell you, if your gonna call me by my government at least shorten it to Liz." Spark stated. "Sorry about that but at least I got your attention."

"Yahhh, sorry about your boyfriend Paige." Liz said with regret. "No it's ok. He's gonna be fine I'll just get him home and convince him that it was just a dream." "So why didn't you tell me you had a boyfriend?" I questioned. "Cause he's not, he's just some bloke that I fancied and he calls me his girl and I just go with it cause I got nothin better to do." "Understandable, just don't get me involved again." I stated with conviction. "I'll try but for now I'm gonna take him home. I'll see y'all later." And just like that she walked off with Jamal on her shoulder. "I still don't know who who the fuck Jamal is."

(Raven POV)

(later that day after the concert)

It was late really late but we didn't care. We walked up to the house door chanting in excitement. "This is NOT-UH-GAME!!!" We yelled in unison. As I opened the door we were greeted with Mom sitting on the couch and two strange men wearing black suits. "Yah, sooo I'm gonna go I'll talk to y'all later." Liz said skerying home. "Mum, what's going on." I asked "I'm sorry I had to. It's for the money." Mom said with regret. When she said that one of the men walked up towards me and I panicked. I held my hands up to my face and clinched my eyes. "Don't you DARE touch my sister you fucker!" Shadow yeled. When I opened my eyes the man had pistol whipped shadow and was ready to shot him. The man had aimed the gun at me and I screamed and as I did there was a black and purple flash of light and everything went white. When I came to I felt warm and wet. I was on the ground sitting on something when I looked down there she was my own Mum laying there ripped apart...and me, holding her organs I screamed and backed up into something. I turned to see one of the strangers...heads laying there without a body. As I looked around the living room I saw blood splattered across the house and cut all thru the walls be for I knew it I started crying. "Oh my god what have I done."


	3. The Concealment

(Chapter 3)

"Oh god what have I done." After I started crying profusely I heard a constant tapping sound coming from the kitchen. I slowly walked over to the kitchen to see that the tapping was coming from Shadow as he sat there at the kitchen table. "Oh you're awake...took you long enough." Shadow said in a board tone. "What happened?" I asked. He stopped tapping and turned to me "...You happened."

"What do you mean I happened?" I asked in confusion.

"Well you see while I was getting knocked unconscious there was a flash of black and purple light, then everything went blank, and when I came to, there you were standing in front of me but you were wearing unfamiliar clothes. Then all of a sudden there was a flurry of wind surrounding you. The two men in black pointed there guns at you and fired. Then a gust of wind went by the bullets and they cut into pieces. You started walking towards them and the kept firing but none of the bullets connected. As you were walking the wind around you was getting wilder and it started cutting through the walls and the floor of the house avoiding me. Then in the blink of an eye you were holding the two men by their throats and you said "Soo...who wants the first slice." As you said that. One of the men pulled out a knife and and was about to stab you but as it was about to connect, something went by his arm and his whole body was cut into pieces leaving nothing but his head "Oh, well I guess he wanted the first slice." Welp guess the means your next!" and as you said that you dropped the dead guys head and the other guy started to scream but before he could continue you snaped his neck and he was cut in two."

"...Oh my GOD!...I did all of that. Why don't I remember any of this?"

"That not all, after you….butchered the bodies, you made your way over to Mom. As you walked over to her she begged and pleaded to spare her but you didn't listen. You walked up to her and stabbed her in the chest then you pulled out her heat and crushed it. Her lifeless body fell to the floor and you started pulling her guts out and at that point I threw up...alot. There was another flash of light and you passed out but you were back to normal and you know the rest.

"What the fuck happened to me and why are you so calm about all of this." As I said that, Shadow picked up the box that was on the table. "This is the source of that light and its more than likely the reason why we don't feel any negative emotions right now."

When he said that it hit me. "Why don't I feel disgusted or sad, and what is that thing?"

"I don't know but whatever this thing is, it helped us out...in a way."

"How so?" I asked

"Well from what I gathered Mom was gonna sell us to those guys for money and I'm not as smart as you but I figured that if are own mother sold us for mon…" Shadow stopped mid sentence.

"What whats wrong?"

"Can you um freshen up."

"I am not going threw that room again, SO let me be and continue!"

"OK. Well if she sold us for money then it would've had to be a lot right."

"I see where you going with this, so what your thinking, is whoever paid her was either a company, underground organization or someone super rich."

"Weelll you're almost right." An unfamiliar voice responded.

Shadow and I looked around confused then the front door opened there was a kid that looked our age wearing a black hoodie and dark blue pants.

"This isn't what it looks like!" Shadow said in distress.

"Well it looks like this one activated her Arsenal and slaughtered her mom and some J.I.N Jorp goons. Also. Oh GOD it fucking stinks in here" the boy replied.

"Never mind the smell, what is an Arsenal, what does J.I.N Corp want with us and who are you?" I stated.

'The Names Blake and if you want to know more just press the button on the box." He said

"...Hey raven." Shadow started.

"Sure go ahead." I said

"You sure?"

"Just press the button already!" I yelled

Shadow looked at the box still in hand and press the button on it. When he did there was a puff of smoke.

(Shadow's POV)

When I pressed the button there was a puff of smoke and as it cleared me and Raven were shocked to see that we teleported.

"This is the HQ, now before you do anything you two need a shower so follow me." Blake said

As we followed him to the shower's I noticed that there was a lot of people staring at us.

"Hey did you hear they finally caught sigma." Someone said.

"Yah, I heard it took like five operatives just to apprehend him...wait is that them. The special ones?" Another person said.

"Special ones?" I mudderd. After we got cleaned up, Blake escorted us to a big conference room with a huge monitor on the wall.

"Hold on, let me set up the comm-link." He said

When he got the comm-link working, a pale guy with green eyes and brown hair appeared on screen.

"Hi director its been awhile, I brought in the two you requested." Blake said

"Ah good, greetings Shawn and Jane Price I-" The director started.

"Please, it's Shadow and Raven." Raven interrupted.

"Oh sorry, greetings Shadow and Raven Price, the place you are in is called the A.O.F, and I am it's director. Now I know you have a lot of questions so let's just get to the point. The A.O.F is an organization of assassins who fight and kill criminals. They do this by using a little box which is called an Arsenal. It holds an array of weapons suited for its current user ,but you two are special. That arsenal was tailored to you two and no one else can use it. We've been watching you two for a while because the person who made it went missing and we thought he would come and visit you"

"And why is that?" I said.

"We don't know but what we do know it is that we need to find him and fast. His name is Professor S and from what we gathered he's the smartest man in the world, and he doesn't care where he is or who he works for, as long as he can work on his experiments and he made that arsenal so that one day you two can go look for him.

"And why does he want that?" Raven asked

"...We don't know but what we do know is that if you stick around long enough you might get the chance to ask him yourself."

"So basically what you saying is that you want us to join and we don't have a choice because we know too much?" I stated to the director

"I'm glad we could come to an agreement. Shadow and Raven, you are hereby approved. Welcome the the A.O.F assassins.


	4. Prisoner 005

Chapter 4

(Shadows POV)

"OK, So what do we do now" I asked.

"Well this is were you activate your Arsenal."Blake replied.

"And how do we do that?" Raven asked.

"Oh that's simple you two need the hold is and press the button." Blake said.

As we both held the box Raven pressed the button and a voice came from it. "Are you in need of Arsenal?" It said in a British voice.

"Yes we are." I said in confusion. As I said that there was another flash of black and purple light and the next thing I knew we were. Ia a big white room covered in battle scars.

"LET THE TRIAL COMMENCE!!" The same voice said.

Suddenly 10 orbs came from the walls. Then out of nowhere a pair of black and yellow carbine rifles materialized in my hands and a pair of black a blue kinetics appeared on the side of Ravens right ankle and right hand. "Sweet!" We both said in unison. The orbs were rapidly flying abound us and I didn't hesitate to shoot them down. I unloaded on four of them with ne sweat and blew the smoke from guns. "Like shoot fish in a barrel."

Oh please I can do better than that." Raven stated.

"I'd like to see try!" I retorted and as i said that she flipped off my shoulder and did a tornado kick in the air shooting down the rest of them a landing like ballerina. "HA, I WIN!!"

"...How did you even do that?"

"While shooting I figured out that I had to pull my foot up to shoot it." When she said that the guns vanished and the voice reappeared."SHAWN AND RAVEN!"

"Its Shadow and Raven"

"YOU HAVE COMPLETED THE TRIAL! Transporting you back to earth." With a flash of light we were back where we left.

"That was so cool." I said with excitement."So what's next?" I asked Blake.

"Well for starters we are currently cleaning out your house so we can relocate you to your new house on the edge of the Bronx."

"WHAT,Why?!" I asked.

"Because J.I.N Corp knows where you live and we can't risk them finding you again."

"Ok, we're use to moving around but, why the Bronx?" Raven asked.

"Because as of today I am your team leader and you two are going to be attending Bell Bridge High with me. So while that's going on how would you like to see other team member?"

"Sure where are they?" I asked.

"She's in the prison cells?" He answered.

"Watching a prisoner?" Raven asked.

"No, she's a prisoner." He exclaimed.

(Raven's POV)

Aa Blake was taking us to the prison cells I was wondering who are teammate was and what did they do to but put in the cells in the first place. When we made it to the prison cells there was a girl with black a dark blue hair that looked older us tied up like hannibal lecter with three mounted turrets watching her.

"This, Is Sigma." Blake said.

"Is that all really necessary?" I asked.

"Yes, Yes it is."

"Oh, Hey Blake long time no see." Sigma said in a dangerous tone.

"So what's her story?" Shadow asked.

"She was one of the best hackers here. Then one day she ran into Professor S and he modified her to be "uncachable"". After that she went off the grid, for these past two years she's been making a name for herself. Apparently she's wanted in 32 states-"

"48!" Sigma interrupted.

"...correction, wanted in 48 states. She has a robotic left hand and right eye that help her hack into things. Lukely we were able to catch her a few months ago I'm her his out" Blake explained.

"Hmm..that's not how it went!" Sigma said with confidence.

"Then how did it go down?" Shadow asked.

"Well what happened was after I went "off the grid I stayed in my hideout hacking "THINGS". Then on day I got bored and wanted to see Blake so I lowered my differences and noone showed up. Sooo I did something to get me put on death row at Alcatraz and when the A.O.F figured out they operatives to go break me out cause they still need me. When they did all they found was a note saying that I already broke bout and where I was located. So they found me packed my stuff and here we are months later."

"If you can break out of Alcatraz by yourself then why are you still here?" I asked.

"That's simple, I am waiting to see they wanted from me. They told me that you to will be my team members." She answered.

"Yah that's right" Shadow answered.

"Oh good!" as she said that the turrets went down and here shackles came off. Then she walked to the door and one of her fingers turned into a key then opens the door.

"How did you-" Blake started.

"Oh please, that was nothing." Sigma finished.

"By the way sign will be living with you two in the basement from now on." Blake stated.

"Oh good knew people, dont worry it'll be like I'm not even there."


End file.
